Love
by Ryous lil Tenshi
Summary: A Prequel to Hate:: “Well…” Ryou said carefully, casting his eyes heavenwards for a moment to correctly phrase his emotions. “Yes, yami, I do love you. With all of my heart. One shot... BXR again. n.n


Phwee! lookie at this! A lil prequel/Companion fic to Hate. I had this Idea in my head at Eleven last ngiht and had to write it all out on the spot, before I forgot it. -.- hehehehe Beware of weirdness!

Disclaimer: No, I dont own anything. Do I LOOK like a Japanese middle-aged business man? -ish scared- DO I! -whimper-

* * *

"What the _Hell_?" a very angry Yami no Bakura burst through the door of the lights soul room, who was at that moment cleaning up in a very sort of housewifish way, sorting books in their cases, straightening the large cabinet full of dolls.

"Hm?" Ryou turned around to find Bakura standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips, glaring at the light. In one hand, Ryou could see the small paper flower, creased and bent in the hands of the darkness.

"What _is the meaning of this?_" Bakura interrogated, thrusting the paper flower under his nose. The twelve-year-old frowned, slightly puzzled as he took it from the darkness, gently refolding it.

"It's… It's a flower, yami." He said carefully, gazing up at the darkness.

"And _why_ did you give such a thing to me? I have no use for pathetic pieces of paper." He snarled, glaring at Ryou. The light sighed.

"It's… it's a gift, yami. Something that a person gives to someone they love." He blinked, eyes now fixated on the floor as a faint rose blush worked his way across his cheeks.

"Someone they… _What_?" Bakura spluttered, grasping Ryou tightly by his thin shoulders and shaking him slightly. "Explain yourself!"

"Well…" Ryou said carefully, casting his eyes heavenwards for a moment to correctly phrase his emotions. "Yes, yami, I do love you. With all of my heart. Not in a romantic way, but…" He trailed of, and exhaled deeply, running a hand through his silvery locks. Bakura let him go, and took a small step back, waiting for Ryous explanation.

"I know you, yami. I know you're a cold, ruthless spirit, who doesn't, who can't, care about anyone. But underneath that shell, that barrier you've put up around yourself, there's still that young child inside you, full of grief and loss and pain, and well…" He trailed off, still not sure how to elaborate.

"Well _what_?" Bakura demanded impatiently, almost stamping his foot like a spoiled young girl. Ryou actually giggled slightly, and took a step towards the spirit, placing his slim hands on lithe shoulders, as he stood on the tips of his toes, to give him a kiss. He sank back on his heels and blushed, gazing almost shyly at the spirit who had one hand over his lips, where Ryou had softly kissed him a moment before.

"I want that young frightened child to know that I'll always be here." The light whispered softly, eyes now trained on the floor. "That I will always be there to hold him when he's confused, soothe him when he's upset, take him in my arms when he's scared and miserable." He lifted his eyes to the yami, who was standing two feet away with a look of incredulous shock on his face, his mouth slightly open. "Yami… No matter how hard you try to kill him, that innocent young boy will always live inside of you. Every step you take, every word you speak. And… I want you to know, that I will always be here, for the both of you." At this, he turned away, walking silently towards his unmade bed, straightening out the rumpled sheets.

"Shut up." Bakura scowled, fury frozen on his face. Ryou sighed, but didn't turn around, knowing full well what was going to happen next. "Shut. The Fuck. Up." Ryou closed his eyes tight, his hands curled into the sheets and his stomach in knots. "I don't love you, I _hate_ you!" At this Bakura turned and fled, towards the dark confinements of his own dark cold soul room. Ryou sighed softly, and stood away from the bed, gathering a few rolls of bandages and the large wooden bowl, always conveniently filled with warm water when he needed it.

"I HATE YOU!" Bakura yelled from his soul room, choked sobs of anger and pain making their way towards Ryous ears. The twelve-year-old sighed, as he stood in the hallway with his bowl and bandages. The thuds of fists on stone echoed throughout the two soul rooms and the passage connecting them, as Ryou lamented on his stupidity.

Why? Why was it so hard for Bakura to accept the fact Ryou loved him? That he cared? Ryou sighed, as he gazed into the ground, waiting for the thuds on stone to be over.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Bakura yelled, making Ryou clench his eyes tight in the hallway. "FUCK YOU!" He kept his eyes on the floor, waiting for the next onslaught of verbal abuse. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" Ryou bit his lip, gazing at the door. A minute later, he tentatively walked towards it, the hand turning on the doorknob. Why did Bakura hate him so much? Why, every time he tried to explain his feelings Bakura just shoved him away, and ran to his soul room?

Was it because he _loved_ Ryou?

* * *

Awwwhhhhh huggy huggy! -glompglomp- R&R peoples! I guess I could do another one... 


End file.
